


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Chitauri - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is captured by the Chitauri as he and Thor try to return to Asgard after the events of The Avengers. The woman who helped Thanos brainwash him is there to deliver the punishment for his failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before Loki's arrival in Skyrim. I wanted to write some background on the story.  
> I do regret putting Loki through this but I need a very good reason for him to be broken down and yet have him still redeemable.

This was it, he had failed, he had failed and now he had to face the punishment.

Everything had gone terribly wrong just as Thor and Loki had activated the Tesseract to bring them back to Asgard. Loki’s side of the matter stream had been caught in one of the Chitauri ships, Thor had probably landed with the Tesseract safely and confused. They couldn’t possibly get the Tesseract without getting Thor too and they knew he would destroy the entire place. They were forced to let the Tesseract go and focused on their revenge.

Those evil words echoed in his head as he was dragged to a reinforced cell:

“If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”

His heart was pounding in his ears despite Loki’s belief that he no longer had one. With the muzzle on he felt his nostrils trying to compensate by stealing as much air as possible but no matter how heavily he breathed it couldn’t ever be enough and yet at the same time it was too much. It was far too much to bear the smell of the Chitauri around him, Loki had come to associate that smell with long hours of pain and captivity.

Loki had before been able to stay calm despite the most terrifying situations, but now he was about to be pushed over the edge. The Chitauri completely stripped him of his armor leaving him with the simple pair of pants he wore underneath.

He was practically kicked into a knelling position and one of the Chitauri chained his ankles to the floor. Another grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his face to the floor; it clicked a collar onto his neck and chained that to the floor. A third one grabbed his wrists and stretched his arms as far back beside him as they could without being dislodged from the sockets in his shoulders and the evil creature chained them right there in that painfully taut position.

Then the Chitauri left and someone else entered, he didn’t know her name but he recognized that cruel voice. It seemed the ‘he’ that the other mentioned would not be delivering his punishment. She had commanded that he break every single one of the avengers or she would break him. But what was the use; she had already broken him, his mind, to the point of being easily brainwashed. But here she was, here to break him again and this time with a vengeance.

“It seems that my little pup needs to be taught once again to obey his master.”

Loki couldn’t do anything in response other than close his eyes and silently beg for it to be over quickly.

She flicked a blade out of its sheath and sunk it into his flesh all the way down his back, cutting a notch in each one of his ribs. He did not try and suppress his muffled scream as she poured a mysterious liquid into the wound than made his flesh burn and his nerves twitch in instinct to get away. By now he had learned that by holding back his expression of pain he was only drawing out the process, she wanted to hear him scream.

Then for a moment he thought that perhaps Thor would be merciful and try to save him even after the battle on Earth.

But that hopeful thought was routed from his mind as she made a few more cuts into his back and started to peel back the skin. He screamed, she poured more liquid onto the open bleeding flesh, he screamed until his vocal chords begged for mercy. The blood trickled down and started to pool around his legs. She took the cut off piece of skin and put it as close to his nose as she could, making him breathe in the foul scent of blood and the liquid. Now that Loki could smell it he could tell that she was pouring flammable oil in his wounds.

"I hear that frost giants are highly susceptible to heat."

Loki did everything he could to keep from drowning in the bile that tried to rise in his throat. The cruel heartless woman lit a match and let flames attack the fuel drenched blood that was still seeping out of his back and down along his sides. He was quickly engulfed in flames; his muffled screams couldn't even begin to express the horrible pain. His skin charred and bubbled from the intense heat. Loki had barely been there for half an hour and he was already begging for death to free him. Even after the flames finally died down Loki did not stop screaming.

His torturer rolled up the mangled length of skin like a small rug left him there to scream and writhe in agony while his magic slowly started to regrow the skin that was either lost or burned. Long lines of pathetic tears streaked his face. 

***

 

At some point he felt the ship land but he wasn’t moved from his cell

***

 

Loki was able to turn his head to the side and see some of the damage. It had been roughly two days judging by the state of his healing. His arms ached from being held in one position for so long.

Loki winced as he heard the door open.

"It’s a shame what that muzzle does to your delicious screams."

She kneeled beside him and pulled his head too far sideways. Loki had his eyes shut, if he opened them he might finally see her face but he was afraid to know what kind of creature could be so cruel.

She removed the muzzle that had impaired his breathing. His curiosity got the better of him, he opened his eyes.

She wore a hood and had a mask over her face to hide her identity. On the off chance that Loki escaped she could walk right up to him and he would never know.

"Who are you?" his hoarse voice was barely a whisper.

"I thought you knew by now to hold your tongue, I guess I'll have to teach you again."

Loki panicked and clenched his jaw to the point that his teeth hurt. She pressed a thumb and forefinger in front of the junction between his skull and jaw until he relented and opened his mouth. She dug her fingernails into his tongue and pulled it out. Then took a small bade, wedged it as far into his mouth as she could and severed the twitching piece of meat. More screaming, panic and now he was close to chocking on his own blood. She held up his tongue in front of his face like a prize.

“It will be a long while before this silver tongue bothers me again.”

***

A few days later and she returned, for a short while he was thankful because she unchained his neck from the floor. She gave him a moment to stretch his arms and move his hands around until he could feel the blood start to flow again.

But then she shoved him down backwards and chained his neck to the floor once again. When his abused back hit the ground some of the pus filled pockets in his wounds burst and oozed out onto the floor. The slightly awkward position put strain on his stiff legs and he arched his back to relive some of the tension.

That had given her more access to her target. She took a long knife out of its sheath and sunk it into his rib cage and stopped right before it sliced into his fluttering heart. Loki could no longer hear his own screaming over the blood pounding in his ears, not to mention the fact that he was close to blacking out.

What was the point? There was no real point, she was just curious to see how it felt to reach into the massive, bleeding wound and wrap her hand around his still beating heart. Or perhaps she wanted to show just how much control she had over his life. Even though he was a god and couldn’t die no matter how much he bled, his magic wasn’t capable of replacing his heart.

His heart was one of the things his magic centered around to protect and now that it was under attack it started shooting needles of pain into her at such a magnitude that she was forced to release her grip of the strong persistent muscle. Loki was no longer screaming he was beyond that as little bright lights appeared in his darkened vision and finally he let go of consciousness.

Even though the wound was deep it was much easier for his magic to stitch the pieces of flesh back together than completely replace it like it was forced to do with the skin on his back and his tongue. It was even harder to do without nourishment; it had to literally convert magical energy into matter and the after effects of that conversion left a slight acidity in his blood. 

***

 

A few days later half of his tongue had grown back and all of his burned and cut flesh returned to normal, but he was still bound in the uncomfortable position he was left in. Now Loki had gotten to the point of envying the very mortals he had tried to rule. Any one of them would have bled out and been given the mercy of death long ago. But he was Loki and his magic was persistent in keeping him alive even though his mind begged it to give up.

Then he heard it, that glorious sound of thunder. His weakened mind could no longer understand why he had feared it so much before. He cried what little tears he had left in relief as he heard the sound of Chitauri screaming and metal breaking.

He could hear the door open, but he knew that it couldn’t be Thor walking into the room because he still heard the destruction. He panicked and started breathing heavily believing that it must be ‘her’ to take him away before his brother could reach him. But no a soft and comforting voice answered his distress.

“Do not worry step-brother I will make sure Thor’s anger isn’t taken out on you too.”

Bragi knelt down beside him and removed the restraints, his golden eyes watchful for the effects any pain he might accidentally cause. In happier times they had gotten along very well together. They were both outsiders and had found comfort in their somewhat tenuous friendship. The only real reason they got into fights was because they were both passionate in what they believed in and defended those ideals to the last breath. Unfortunately Thor did not like his illegitimate step-brother and never did approve of their friendship, but his thoughts on the matter were ignored.

Now Bragi was still determined to protect Loki even after all the crimes he had committed. It was because one of his closely held beliefs was that Loki deserved all the love Bragi could grant him.

Bragi held Loki close, he held on to all that was left of his broken little step-brother. He still couldn’t save Loki from jail but he could grant him this, because he still believed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post something on his escape from Asgard eventually, once I get my thoughts together.


End file.
